Itoshii
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Children are like blessings. When going home late one day, Sumi had a fateful meeting. (ON HIATUS)


In other countries, children are considered like wealth, a continuation/extension of life. They are our future. That is mostly why people always wish to have one or more. When in a relationship, especially when wed, most couple start wanting to have a daughter or a son. However, it is rather hard for people who are the same gender but yet together. 

First off, two women can't have a children because of Mother nature's caprice. Secondly, humans are also bastards. It is harder for gay couples to adopt because of society. Even if they really wanted to adopt, they will have to spend weeks at the tribunal and so while bribing the lawyers before finally getting a daughter. 

"Suu-chan!" 

Lifting her head from the laptop's screen, the raven-haired woman known as Sumi smiled while seeing her wife walking in her direction, a bowl in hand. The two of them were a couple. They knew each others since high school and had feelings for each others. With the help of their friends and neighbor, they were now wife and wife. Well; they were not officially written in the tribunal and aren't supporting each other's name, but it was better than nothing. 

"Heya, Kina!" Sumi replied as she put the laptop aside and patted her lap as to allow the shorter woman to sit there. 

"Thanks!" Kina smiled as she accepted the offer before taking a spoon and placing it in front of her wife's mouth. "Here! Say 'Aaa'!" 

The glass-wearing woman smiled before accepting and let the spoon full of ice cream in her mouth. She felt the soft and sweet taste of vanilla ice on her tongue and couldn't help from doing a delighted face. "Wow! It's delicious as always, Kina!" 

"Thehe!" 

That was their everyday life! Kinana was the housewife and Sumi was the worker. She however was taking a job that allowed her to be at home most of the time so she could always enjoy the company of her wife. 

Overall, their life was calm and prosperous with rarely any problem to face. Never would have they expected that a storm was not far from them. It was not the kind of storm with lightnings and brutal winds, it was more of an emotional mess that come in form of a little girl. 

[-x-x-x-] 

Sumi let go of a yawn as she was walking the sidewalk. It was rather late because she had extra work to do. Only one thing was making her want to walk faster: her wife who was surely anxious because it was very unusual for her to be this late. 

The sky was already dark but the light of the sidewalk poles were lighting the surrounding. Few cars occasionally passed by but the walk was silent and quiet, too quiet for the raven-haired woman who fastened her pace. She soon found herself in an intersection and continued forward after crossing the road. That area was darker and quieter. She didn't like it. 

Just after taking few more steps, a small scream could be heard, making the glass-wearing woman to almost jump. She was freaked out and only wanted one thing: to be by her wife's side. 

Calming her heart and readying herself to continue on, her ears heard a small sob followed by several others. Turning around, Sumi saw a young girl about in her 3 or 4 years standing against a wall, clad in a dirty baggy coat and a bleeding knee. She had dull look in her eyes and was holding what looked like a picture in one hand. 

Sumi quickly rushed to the girl and kneeled down, giving a small smile. "Are you all right? Where are your parents?" 

The petite girl sniffed before focusing her teary eyes on the woman. Her hands were trembling and she was scared for different reasons. Sumi felt her chest tightening at seeing her. The girl however just showed the picture to her. "Gone..." She said with a shaking voice. 

On the picture, Sumi could see two other person with the petite girl with crossed drawn on their face. She concluded they died recently, leaving this girl without a shelter or anyone to count on. Feeling sad, the glass-wearing woman smiled before offering a hand. "How about coming with me for now? We will take care of you until you get better." 

The girl was reluctant while looking at the woman's hand but felt her stomach calling for attention since she hasn't eaten for a while and accepted the offer. Sumi took her and lifted her before placing her on her back and started walking. No one has said any more word for the rest of the trip. 

[-x-x-x-] 

A ring of the bell and Kinana rushed at the door, quickly opening it. "Suu-chan!" She screamed, tears in her eyes. 

"Sorry. I'm late!" The raven-haired woman said before stepping inside. 

Seeing that her wife had a child on her back, the brunette couldn't help but to get curious. "Suu-chan... That girl..." 

"Oh!" Sumi stepped further toward the living room before placing the girl and giving her a bread so she could revive. Fortunately, with her hunger on, the girl didn't hesitate anymore and helped herself. The ravenette smiled before turning to her wife. "I found her crying on the way here. The poor girl has lost her parents and doesn't have a place to go." 

"Oh!" Kinana walked inside after closing the door behind and sat down beside the girl, patting her head. The petite girl slightly jumped before looking at her but the brunette smiled, comforting her and the girl returned into finishing the bread. "We can't leave her on her own. We have to do something." 

Sumi nodded as she took a seat from across the table. "That is what I thought! I wanted to hear your opinion first before taking any decision." 

There was a moment of silence after that as the brunette gave the girl another brioche. She gladly accepted it, muttering a small thanks. The scars all around her body were obviously saying that she has been through hell for several days. Maybe her parents didn't have family or something like that to take care of her. Looking at her made Kinana's heart to break. 

"Suu-chan... Let's adopt her!" 

The ravenette smiled at these words. "I thought you would say that!" 

Kinana returned the smile as she stood up and ran her fingers on the girl's curly short coffee hair. She could feel it hasn't been taken care of for days. Well, it was normal since she was obviously too young to be able to act on her own. "I will go look for Hayase-san." The brunette said before walking out of the house and getting back accompanied by a taller woman with dark brown hair. 

"Ara." Hayase kneeled down in front of he girl and inspected her, making the poor girl to feel at unease. However, taking a glance at Kinana and Sumi who were giving her a comforting smile, she managed to calm down as the new woman opened her first aid kit. "It might hurt a little but hold on, okay." The girl nodded before Hayase applied the basic of healing on her wounds. She barely blinked once or twice at the pain and the vet was done. "There we go! You are such a good girl!" The girl nodded as the vet stood up and walked over to the main couple. "She should be fine! You don't have to worry anymore about her." She added a smile before walking toward the exit. "Now then, if you'll excuse me. Komugi is waiting for me." 

The two women thanked her with a bow of their head before returning to the petite girl. Said girl looked down at the floor and at her dirty clothes. "Sorry... I'm being a bother..." 

"That's not true!" Kinana corrected her before walking behind her and hugging her. "You are just a child. You are not a bother at all or anything." 

"In fact," Sumi added. "We would like to keep you with us." 

The girl felt tears forming in her eyes while watching the two women. It was the first time anyone has been so kind to her. It made her want to cry. Reaching a hand to whipe her tears, she smiled for the first time and let her tears slowly run her cheeks. "Thank you so much! I promise that I will pay you back someday for your kindness." 

The raven-haired woman moved her hand and brushed the girl's bangs as to reveal her childish face, brown innocent irises and pale skin. "You don't have to worry about that. Just be our daughter!" 

More tears ran on he girl's face as she jumped on Sumi and took her in an embrace. "It's the first time someone has been so kind to me. Mother and Father has always considered me like a tool and forced me to only do something when they wanted." 

"It will be fine now!" Kinana said as she joined the hug. 

However, said hug was short-lived as the girl quickly jumped back and bowed her head. "Sorry I got your clothes dirty!" 

The two women smiled before reaching again for another hug. "Think nothing about that! Clothes can be washed after all." 

The girl smiled at these comforting words and let her tears silently fall. "Thank you... Mama, Mom... My name is Yayoi, 6 years old and I will be pleasured to be part of this family." 

"Such a well-educated girl!" 

[-x-x-x-] 

_That is how I met my new Mothers. Before that, my life was only a vortex. My biological parents did hate me. They even said I would have better never being born.  
_

 _Thanks to Mom Sumi and Mama Kinana, I was able to experiment lot of things I've never expected before. They made me cry, they made me smile, they made me laugh, they made me want to stay by their side.  
_

 _I love our everyday life. Mom Sumi would go to job and is back at 5:00 PM while Mama and I would be home, doing the chores and waiting for Mom. They taught me how to have fun and enjoy life. They even allowed me to go to school like a normal girl. On top of that, they gave me their name, sacrificing time and money at the tribunal so I wouldn't have to worry about my family.  
_

 _Now, I was Himefuji Yayoi, daughter of Kinana and Sumi. We might not be the happiest or most special family out there, but I love this life. All I want is for my Moms to be happy and to spend lot of time with them._

"Yayoi-chan." 

Said girl closed her little diary before running downstairs where her Moms were. They had put modification to heir house so it was more suitable for three people now. 

"Here! Say 'Aaa!" Kinana offered a spoonfull of rice and Yayoi gladly accepted this. 

"It's so delicious!" The coffee-haired chubby girl said cheerfully with a smile. "Mama's cooking is the best in the world!" 

Sumi giggled and walked beside the two. "I can confirm!" She said before also taking a spoon as to feed her wife and daughter. "Did you know? Kanana and Shirayuki-san has adopted a daughter as well? Her name is Rikka and she is about the same age as Yayoi-chan." 

"Really?!" The petite girl looked at her Mom with big honest eyes. "That means I have cousin?" 

"Of course!" Kinana said with a smile and hugged their daughter from behind. 

"Sorry for the intrusion!" Just like that, the door of their house was opened from outside and Kinana's twin sister, Kanana barked in, a key in hand. She ran toward the residents and took Yayoi in a hug. "Hello, Yayoi-chan~ I missed you so much~" 

"Ara... Kanana..." 

Following her were the energetic woman's wife, Shirayuki and their petite daughter, a brunette shy girl who was hiding behind her Mom. Yayoi saw her and smiled before walking into her direction. The girl hid under Shirayuki's skirt but then the coffee-haired girl grabbed her hand, waving a huge smile at her young cousin. "Hello, Rikka-chan! I'm Yayoi! Please be my friend, okay!" 

The shorter girl was a little reluctant but turned to see her Moms smiling and nodded at the other girl. "Himefuji Rikka desu..." 

"Waaa! So cuuuute!" Yayoi exclaimed as she took the younger girl in a bear hug and ran outside, dragging Rikka with her. 

The four women giggled at the spectacle. "What an energetic girl!" 

"Yeah! I'm so glad we have decided to adopt her." 

"As expected of my niece!" Kanana said proudly, puffing her chest. "I am sure she will be a total womanizer when grown-up." 

An anime drop fell on the other's head before broke into laugher. "Mou... Kanana... You never change, don't you?" 

_My name is Himefuji Yayoi! I have two Moms, Kinana and Sumi, five Aunts, Kanana, Shirayuki, Hayase and Komugi and most of all, I have a cousin Rikka. My story might not be that thrilling or exciting but it's my life and I love it.  
_

 _The end!  
_

[-x-x-x-] 

**A/N: Heya minna! YayaSamuko here!  
**

 **So, I've posted a poll on my profile and this one got chosen by my dear YuriChan220-senpai. Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
